Wrong or Right
by SevIlyRemuDoraAlways
Summary: A few-shot RemusxDora story. Remus muses over whether her should love her or not.


**Hihi!**

**This is my Remudora story which I TOTALLY 3!(The pairing, not my story. I'm not that ego :D)**

**Disclaimer: Tonks and Remus DO NOT belong to me. If they did, they wouldn't have died. They are the property of JK Rowling (who killed them off) *sobs***

**Okay…**

**3****rd**** Person POV**

"Moony! They're arriving in five minutes! What the heck are you doing?" Sirius yelled from downstairs. Remus Lupin sat at the edge of his bed, head in hands. He had absolutely no wish to go down to see them…or her…

"MOONY! GET YOUR ARSE DOWN! SCREW FIVE MINUTES! THEY'RE HERE!"Sirius roared.

Lupin's head shot up, bloodshot eyes widened.

"Curse that Moony, why's he gotta be so bloody shy?" Sirius growled as he stomped up the stairs, crashed on the door as a knock, and flung the door open, as the assembly of people watched him, amused.

"C'mon, Moony, don't be a spoilsport! It's Christmas after all! Come!" Sirius frowned and tugged at Lupin's arm encouragingly.

Lupin groaned and gave in as Sirius dragged him out.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I present you, Remus Lupin!" Sirius announced, pushing Lupin forward. A little too hard.

Having absolutely no control, Lupin staggered and flew forward, tumbling unceremoniously down the stairs.

"Oops."

"AAAHHH!" Lupin and Tonks (er…Nymphadora) yelled at the same time as Lupin barrelled straight for her. A collective gasp rose from the crowd as Lupin crashed crashed straight into Tonks and they both rolled over on the floor.

"Owww…"Tonks moaned.

Blood was trickling down a tiny cut on Lupin's head.

"Oh no! You're bleeding! Are you alright?" Tonks cried, concerned, touching his face gently.

Lupin immediately pulled away from her gentle touch, trying to ignore the hurt that flashed across her eyes, when in fact a tidal wave of guilt surged over him and he wanted to apologize, to comfort her, to hold her protectively.

He got up quickly and avoided her eyes, brushing off his robes and quickly walking into the kitchen.

Tonks' lower lip trembled and she bowed her head at his outright rejection. Sensing her misery, Ted crossed over and gave her a hug.

"Don't worry, Dora"

Sniffing, Tonks jumped up and bolted for the bathroom, miraculously not bumping into anything, leaving behind a crowd of people intended for the Christmas dinner, and slammed the door.

"Oh dear." Hermione sighed.

**In the kitchen**

Lupin gripped the counter, his knuckles turning white from the effort. He bowed his head, trying to fight back the emotions that were jumbling up his mind. What was that? Fear. Worry…and love. Yes love

Ever since he saw her, he knew she was the one. But deep down, he knew she was wrong. No. It was wrong. He could not bear to let her suffer. He must not.

**In the bathroom**

"Why?" Tonks whispered, tears falling down her cheeks.

She had been trying to catch Remus' eye for the last few months. However, he was constantly avoiding her and each time, it broke her heart. She knew. She could tell he liked her, but he refused to come close to her. Why? So what if he was a werewolf? She didn't effing care. She took a deep breath to calm herself down. I must not be weak. She dried her tears and opened the bathroom door, planning to exit in style.

**Back to wherever they were before**

As usual, Tonks' plans went wrong.

The moment she stepped out of the bathroom, she managed to trip over her own feet and stumbled forward, hands flailing in a vain attempt to regain her balance. Fortunately, a strong pair of arms caught her just in time and she found herself looking into an extremely handsome pair of warm golden eyes. They stayed like that for what seemed like an eternity, looking into each others' eyes, Tonks leaning back in Lupin's arms.

"Are you okay?"Lupin asked curtly.

He did not spell it out but the forced coldness was there.

Tonks could feel the tears coming on, her eyes glistened.

At the sight of her teary eyes, Lupin could feel the guilt rising up in him. His heart broke to see her so dejected. He longed to be able to love her, to be with her,

Like a human that he was not.

On impulse, or maybe not, Tonks darted up and placed a light but passionate kiss on his lips before pulling away quickly and running off.

Lupin stood there frozen.

"Did she just kiss me?" he thought in shock.

Part of him roared in triumph that he had just kissed him but the rational part of him started worrying. What if he endangered her? Isolated her, made her suffer? Unfortunately, the rational part of him won and he quickly returned to join the party…

**THE END…for now…**

**I'll try to update. THERE'S MORE TO COME!**

**Review!**

**xoxo**


End file.
